Im Glad I Caught You
by Megan-Cullen123
Summary: Alice has a surprise for Bella one day during school. See Bella's reaction to Alice's suprise. RxE, AxB, JxE.


**AN: Okay so this takes place after Alice comes back in New Moon except she stayed and went to school with Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Song. The song used in here is Emerson Drive-Fall into me. Awesome song!**

* * *

_BPOV_

I was sitting in class looking around for Alice. She called me this morning and said she had a surprise for me during 5th period but the school was having a presentation. I'm really hoping Alice doesn't do anything but she is a Cullen so I was preparing myself for what she might do. I have always liked her. She was my best friend, then my sister, and now my feelings have turned into something more. I have literally fallen head over heels for Mary Alice Brandon. She consumes my every thought.  
I used to be scared to love her but I have accepted my feelings with a lot of crying at night. I'm pretty sure she knows of my feelings but I can't be sure if she feels the same for me. I don't want to make a move because of how things turned out with Edward, I know Alice would never hurt me like that but I can't help but think that she might leave any day now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the PA system.

_*This is your principal telling you that it is time for our presentation. Can we have all the students please report to the gym at this time? All students please report to the gym.*_

I shoved my stuff into my backpack and followed the other students to the gym. We all piled into the bleachers and it was sad that not even the whole school of Forks High filled them. I shook my head and sat next to Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I smiled at them and they waved. You can so tell there made for each other. Principal Green walked up the make-shift stage they had set up and called us to attention.

"As you all know Forks High will be under-going some slight changes in schedules. We are listing a Sexual Education Class to help prevent teenage pregnancy. Abstinence-only sex education tells teenagers that they should be sexually abstinent until marriage and does not provide information about contraception. In the Kaiser study, 34% of high-school principals said their school's main message was abstinence-only.

The difference between these two approaches, and their impact on teen behavior, remains a controversial subject. In the U.S., teenage birth rates had been dropping since 1991, but a 2007 report showed a 3% increase from 2005 to 2006."

Mr. Green was cut off when the lights flicked off, music started playing, and a girl started singing a slight country/rock song.

_Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me…_

I recognized that voice right after the first 2 lines were sung. I stiffened and Angela looked over at me with a confused look on her face. I mouthed _Alice_ to her and she smiled and gave me thumbs up. I smiled and nodded and looked back towards the stage trying to find out where she was singing from.

_You say you've turned it off  
Hide your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
to take it down for someone else_

I was now convinced that Alice was singing to me because last weekend at our sleep-over I told her something like this. I sat up straighter and I could feel my heartbeat pick up.

_Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see….that he's not me  
and…._

Now I was 100% sure she was talking about me because these lines explained my relationship with Edward and now I know that Alice is nothing like him. I felt my smile get wider. It was still dark and we still couldn't see Alice.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
that my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

I got a few glances because now it was getting obvious that someone was singing to me. I blushed and my head snapped up when a spot light was fading in to show center stage.

_I'll follow any road  
anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do_

_But now baby it's your move  
all you've got to do  
is believe in love, just believe in us_

The spot light had light up center stage and there was Alice looking really hot. She was wearing a pair of tan leather boots with wrangler jeans tucked into them with a blue button up shirt, tucked into her jeans, with the sleeves rolled up and she topped it all off with a tan cowboy hat tipped down as she danced to the music playing. A microphone headset was placed in her right ear.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
that my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

_Just believe in love, just believe in us  
Baby..._

She looked up and looked right into my eyes. I had people staring at me from all over the gym, wondering what was going on. I was just as confused. She motioned for me to come down and I shook my head. She pleaded at me with her eyes and she knows I can't resist her. I felt a cold hand tap me on the shoulder so I turned around and there was every Cullen kid standing there. I heard my gasp echoed by others. Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands and so was Jasper and Edward.

"Bella. Go to her. She's waiting for you. Don't make her wait any longer." Rosalie smiled at me as she said this. I felt my jaw drop. I got up and somehow found the courage to walk over to her. She walked over to stage left to meet me as I walked up the few stairs that lead to the stage.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
that my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

_Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me…_

As the music faded out so did her singing. It was such a beautiful song and I had tears in my eyes and because I am Isabella Marie Swan it's not surprise I tripped on the last step and fell right into Alice's arms. People's laughter rang out all over the gym but quieted as Alice kept her grip on me. I stood straight up and looked right into her golden honey eyes. She wrapped her arms loosely around my neck and I placed my hands on her soft hips, bringing us together.

"Alice…" I murmured.  
"Bella…" She whispered back.

"What is this?"

"This is me asking you to be my girlfriend. I love you Bella, with every fiber of my being. I was so jealous of my brother when he got to hold you and kiss you. Bella please be my girlfriend. I will never ever hurt you." Every word we said was picked up by the microphone so the whole gym heard us.

I licked my lips and looked all around the gym. I spotted the Cullen's in the corner by the door. Esme and Carlisle had joined them. They were all nodding. I looked at my classmates and most were smiling and nodding. Some looked jealous and Mike looked like someone kicked his puppy. I looked back at Alice and saw some of the hope fading from her eyes. I tightened my grip on her hips and leaned down to press my lips to hers.

Her cold lips molded to mine as I pulled her flush against me. I wrapped my arms around her pixie waist and I never wanted to let go. Her hands were holding my face as our lips moved to their own rhythm. I finally broke our kiss when people started clapping. I looked into Alice's eyes and knew I made the right choice.

"Alice." I said, our voices still being picked up by the microphone.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yes. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you too." I pressed my lips to her once more but kept it short. She laid her head on my shoulder as I tucked my head into her black spikes. The cowboy had fallen off and was next to our feet.

"Bella." She whispered into my neck.

"Hmm?" My mind was so clouded that was all I could respond.

"Im glad I caught you."

* * *

**End note: yes this is only a one-shot. I heard the song and instantly this came to me. Wells its 12:30am and I have school in 5 hours so im going to bed. Drop me a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
